


And you blamed your allergies!

by ZanellBlack



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Allergies, F/M, Out of Character, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, free form, spoiler tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanellBlack/pseuds/ZanellBlack
Summary: Y/N feels a bit off color, she thinks her symptoms are caused because of her allergies until Clint jokes about her condition... only to find out how mistaken she was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "What makes a writer a writer? Writing. A lot of people would say ‘talent’, but talent is really just the ability to do something well that most people have to work hard at. If you don’t think you have ‘talent’, just work hard instead." Pep Talk from Alexander Chee for NaNoWriMo.

“Are you ok? You look a bit off color Y/N”. – Steve asked as Natasha and you were entering the quinjet after another mission.  
“Yes, yes, Steve, thank you for asking, I felt a bit dizzy over there”. – And it was the truth, however that dizziness has almost caused you to get caught by the agents of H.Y.D.R.A . Who were guarding the entrance where you were supposed to wait for Natasha.  
Steve frowns at your answer. “All right, you should pay a visit to the doctor when we get to the Tower, I would not want any of the team mates to be ill”.  
But you did not. Lately you have felt dizzy at times when you were training, or watching movies, or having a drink with friends. You were getting used to them by now. Your allergies were the ones to blame. After all, you were not a supersoldier as Cap, you were just a highly trained agent, deadly but compassionate. That, and the fact that people trusted you easily and gave you what you wanted, made of you a great interrogator. And since you were already home, you pushed the thought of visiting the medical wing aside. 

_

The dizziness proved to be worse some days later, while you were sparring with Natasha. As no mission was at the door, all of you continued your training sessions. Being among the newest and youngest in the team, Wanda and Pietro have the same training routine as you and became close friends, even over the constant flirting of Pietro, which you always responded giggling.  
“Y/N, what’s with you? … You are distracted today, this is the third time I pin you down in less than 5 minutes. This is unusual!”  
“Sorry Nat, I am still a bit dizzy, I feel sleepy and tired most of the time, and now, my muscles are sore”. Those allergies were taking their toll on you.  
“Let’s try it once more, and this time, remember to keep your watch over your left hand, you are vulnerable on that shoulder. Then you can go and take a shower and proper rest”.

-

After being pinned to the floor once again for the last time, Natasha dismissed you from training. You went to your room and took a shower. Then you put on some sweat pants and a tank top to grab some snack before bed, you were getting hungry. As a matter of fact, you were eating a lot of cookies lately, you even stole some of Thor’s poptarts without him noticing it, or so you hoped.  
So you entered the kitchen were Tony, Nat and Clint were already having dinner. It was known to all that Clint had a strange taste, so it did not surprised you that he was eating fish fingers and clustard… but it get you a bit of nausea and your face turned green.  
“puag! Clint! How could you eat that… the smell is awful!” you reprimanded him taking a hand to your nose and the other to your stomach… “I think I am getting sick”.  
“ha ha ha.. Funny that you say that Y/N, that is exactly what Laura said when she discovered she was pregnant with Nathaniel” with a surprised look he turned to you.  
“Y/N don’t tell me you are pregnant! This is HUGE!!” Tony said chuckling.  
“I had no idea you were seeing someone” interjected Natasha, after all she was one of your best friends along with Wanda, and neither of them knew that you were having a romance with a handsome man.  
“Guys, let’s not make assumptions. I can… I” but the truth is that now that you went through all of the symptoms, the dizziness, the tiredness, the hunger… it made sense “… I need to find out for sure”. You blurted and left in a hurry to buy a pregnancy test form a pharmacy. 

-

“it is positive” You said with a worried face as you reentered to the place where Tony, Nat and Clint were weaving a pregnancy test in your hand. “I can’t…” you mumbled as you buried your face in your hands.  
“Darling, just breath, everything will be alright… we will figure this out” Nat told you patting your back trying to calm you down.  
In that moment, Pietro, Wanda with Vision, Banner, Bucky and Steve entered the room.  
“What is going on?” a puzzled Steve asked when he saw Natasha comforting you.  
“Well Cap, you will have to take out Y/N from the rooster for a while… let’s say… nine months, a year or so” Clint said as a matter of fact, finding the whole situation amusing.  
“Are you pregnant Y/N? well, Congratulations!” Banner as gentle as ever got close to hug you.  
“Yei! We are having a baby Avenger!” Tony started to dance around the place “I need to tell Pepper… she is going to freak out!”  
“The question is… who is the father? I had no idea you were seeing someone” Wanda was inquiring taking a hand to her face and feeling a bit down because you never told her that you were dating someone.  
“Well, we can cross out Cap, he is as surprised as everyone else. Vision is with Wanda so, he is out as well. Clint has a wife and a family so out too. Nor Banner with Natasha or I are in the run, so that leaves… Pietro, Bucky, Thor, Sam and the bug guy… “ Counted Tony.  
“And how about Loki?… She fancies him a bit too” Said Wanda who had heard you saying that the Asgardian was a good looking man.  
“Who said it had to be one of us?” Pietro stated angrily “it could be anyone in the city, since none of us knew Y/N was seeing someone… perhaps it was a one-night stand.”  
Bucky then intervene “Hey, watch out your words Speedy, that is not a polite way to talk about a dame”. Then he came close to you and grabbed your by the shoulders “Come Y/N, I’ll take you to your room”.  
\- When you were alone in your room with Bucky, you finally found your words to speak.  
“Buck… I am pregnant”  
“So I’ve heard, doll. Why didn’t you tell me first?”  
“I had no idea, until Clint mentioned it today in front of Tony and Natasha…” Bucky then hugged you close and you blurted without realizing what you said “What are we going to do?”  
“I think that… it is time to let the world know that you are mine doll, and … that we wait impatiently for our first child”. He said as he cupped your face and kissed you as if his life depended on it, because you were his life.


End file.
